walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Storylines (Shortpacked!)
A list of Shortpacked! storylines in order of continuity. Book 1: Shortpacked! Brings Back the '80s *Just A Toy Store: The saga begins. *One-Upmanship: Robin does her dangdest to make Ethan look bad. *Customer Protection Rackets: Mike inspires Galasso to hatch an ethically dubious new money-making scheme. *Roomies: Robin moves in with Amber. *Now In Technicolor: Greyscale no more! *Mrs. Greg Killmaster: Robin goes husband-hunting at ILM. *Body Massage Machine: Roadblock menaces Ethan. *Prison Sex: Robin tries to learn more about Amber's boyfriend. *Independent Man: Robin tries to seduce Ethan. *Superstar Funana: Artistic success, the Pat Lee way. Book 2: Shortpacked! Pulls the Drama Tag *Addicted: Amber suffers a computer emergency. *BotCon 2005 Sketches *Clump Soul: Internet withdrawal throws Amber into an Katamari-inspired daydream. *Fear-mongering: Galasso tries to stir up controversy. *Faztivus: Faz joins the team. *The Drama Tag: Robin unleashes drama on the Shortpacked! crew. *Bride of Faz: Faz begins his pursuit of Amber. Book 3: Shortpacked! Is Totally Gay *Cadbury Cereal: Robin eats some dubious cereal and wakes up in Congress. *Wikimania: Ethan discovers the Transformers Wiki. *When Amber Met Nathan: Amber finally meets her internet boyfriend. *Head of the Schemin: Galasso desires an heir. Robin desires Ethan. *Iacon One Sketches *SDCC 2006 Sketches *Dirty Pool: Robin tries to undermine Ethan's new promotion. *Ninja Rick: The Moaning Sword: The story nobody asked for, in glorious Manga-Vision! Book 4: Shortpacked! And the Tome of the Ages *Of Presidents and Randomness: Pretty much. *BotCon 2006 Sketches *Whoremongering: Conquest drums up business. *Girls Kiss in this Story: Robin tries to convince Ethan she's gay. *Partisan Romp: Bruce Tinsley crashes into the store. *Ways to Tell... *The Tome of the Ages: Galasso dabbles in retail prophecy. *The Gospel of Faz: Faz spreads his heresy around. No, that's not a euphemism. *Yaoi Incest: The gang goes to see TMNT. *A Talking Car Joins the Cast: Yep. *The Amazing Spider-Car: Amber and Ultra Car contemplate the superhero life. *Ethan`s Strawman: Galasso tries to give Ethan an attitude adjustment. *Roadblock is Also Gay, Apparently: Roadblock continues to haunt Ethan's life. Book 5: Shortpacked! Begins *Amazi-Girl Begins: Amber designs a superhero. *Flashbacked!: Robin tries to keep the store team from flashbacking. *The Spectacular Spider-Car: Who is that mysterious masked hero? *The End of Shortpacked!: A guy makes a suggestion. Drama ensues. Book 6 *Seasonal Employee Affective Disorder: The team faces Black Friday. *Proposition 469: Robin prepares to ban cancer. *Gritty and Adult: Odds and ends. *A Poor Man`s Mike: Ultra Car attempts to one-up the store's resident asshole. *Faz`s Magic Wall: Faz steals from CNN. Book 7 *Dr. Jan Itor: Miscellaneous pop-culture one-shots. *Guest Strips *Summer Slump: With Ethan on vacation, Robin tries to shake things up. *SDCC 2008 Sketches *Pedostache: Amber's internet boyfriend returns with some unfortunate facial hair in tow. *Price Hike: Ethan realizes he's getting old. *Everyone Moves into a House: Robin buys Leslie a house. *The Cartoonist Proposes: The Shortpacked! crew help David Willis propose. *Rock Band Week: Everybody plays Rock Band. *Palin Comparison: Robin does not appreciate Sarah Palin biting her style. *NO on Proposition 469: Leslie and Robin campaign for Proportion 469. Book 8 *Skeleflex: Ethan spreads the Gospel of Skeleflex. *Autumn: Amber dabbles in the supernatural romance genre. *Message to Upper Management: The Shortpacked! team stages a coup d'etat. *Guest Strips and Miscellany *The Day that Shortpacked! Fell!: Sydney Yus and the Axis of Something try to take the store out once and for all. *Batwake: Ethan learns to cope with Batman's death. *When Robin Didn`t Meet that Other Guy: Leslie wants to do something special for Valentine's Day. Robin fails to meet her male counterpart. *Heroic BSOD: Ethan has second thoughts about imprisoning Galasso. Book 9 *Fired!: After the gang gets fired, Robin rethinks her relationship with Leslie. *Everyone Starts Having Rosy Cheeks: They do. *Mike`s Double Life: Amber discovers Mike's terrible, embarrassing secret. *BotCon 2009 *Blackmail Is Love: Amber and Mike have their first date. *Revenge of the Fallen: The gang go to a Transformers movie. Again. *Hello Roz, Goodbye Reagan: Robin's little sister shows up. Galasso begins to rebuild the store. *Guest Strips and Miscellany *GRAND REOPENING: The new and improved Shortpacked! debuts. *Faz Gets his Comeuppance: Mike beats up Faz. A lot. *Nerdfight: Ethan and Jacob butt heads. *More guest strips `cuz I got married Book 10 *This Man -- This Manhattan: Amber meets Mike's parents. A Honey Bun attacks. *I Am Also Batman: Pop culture miscellany and the horrors of Venus De Milo. *The Comedy Laugh: Robin goes shopping for male prostitutes while Ethan rediscovers his passion for stand-up. *Hamalanche: Mike and Amber get some hamsters. *Reader Mail Week *Jacob Travels to the Penis Building: Ultra Car confronts his creator. *No Turtles in 2010: Amber takes her Turtles seriously. *Toy Fair 2010 Sketches Book 11 *No Thanks to eHarmony: Robin and Leslie leverage the power of the internet to get Ethan laid. *The Relationshipocalypse: Amber gets kicked out of the house. *Vote Chopperface: Robin campaigns for Dinobot and battles the Axis of Something. *Errant Ham: Amber learns about Jacob's addiction issues. *SG Ravage Goes to BotCon *SDCC 2010 sketches *Sister Tact: Roz attempts to seduce Jacob, with unexpected consequences. Book 12 *Batman Jokes: Batman jokes. *Minorities Report: Galasso tries to improve the store's diversity. *Change is Coming: Robin goes full goth after losing her seat in Congress. *NEWW 2010 Comics *Bi Partisan: Robin teams up with a fellow Congressman to solve all problems forever. *Honeymoon Guest Strips *This Is SO Babies: Robin must face the consequences of her Cadbury Cereal bender. Book 13 *Daddy Issues: Joe and Robin bond. *The New Girl: Amber gets a promotion, and a beloved new character joins the team. *Remedial Adulthood: Amber pulls Jacob back into the real world. Mike has a very special message. *The Death of Snkrs: Amber loses a ham. *Reader Mail Week Two *This Continues To Be So Babies: Leslie attempts to court Malaya. *Multipacked!: Crossovers ensue when Ken and Malaya go to see The Phantom Menace in 3D (his idea, not hers). *The Secondish Coming: Jesus returns, and now works retail. Book 14 *Deady Dearest: Blaine finally kicks the bucket. *Kitty Galore: Jacob and Roz try to work out their relationship. *Totally Babies: Amber gives birth. *Proposition for $69K: Conquest makes Amber an offer she can't refuse. *Merger and Restructuring: Lucy joins the team, and Mike and Amber tie the knot. *Girthday: Malaya discovers the downsides of getting older. *Leslie NOPEs: Leslie tries to win Robin back. *Reader Mail Week Three *Same Planet, Different Dementia: Ultra Car and Leslie travel to another dimension. Book 15 *About Face: Ultra Car makes some major changes, and Ethan calls it quits. *BotCon 2013 *SDCC 2013 *Aisle of Lucy: Lucy goes to creative lengths to get a crack at the action figures aisle. *Shortpacked!'s Finest: Lucy and Ultra-Car go all superheroic to take down a thief. *Ultra Car Awareness Week: Ultra Car makes others aware of her. *Beast Wars Doujinshi: A Beast Wars fan comic featuring Ultra Mammoth. *Back to Fair Use Via Parody and Satire: Seasonal hijinks. *Thrall in the Family: Another DeSanto sister surfaces, and Robin finally makes an honest woman of Leslie. Book 16: End of Shortpacked!: Soggies May (Not) Rule *And Baby Makes Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Robin and Leslie turn to superscience to crank out some offspring. *Jacob Goes To A Better Place: Jacob gives notice. *The Last Temptation of Leslie Bean: In a very special flashback, Leslie copes with the fallout from Robin's sex tape. *Auto Erotic Ass-Fixation: Malaya tries to take her robosexuality to the next level. *Botcon 2014: Ethan and Ken make their annual pilgrimage to toy robot Mecca. * One Reptile to Ride Them: Fuckface threatens the store's balance of power. * It's Bean Real: Leslie attempts to reconcile with her estranged parents. * We'll Meet You On God's Golden Shore: The grand finale. Category:Storylines Category:Shortpacked!